Hero to Sensei!
by MiRae Naomi Kurosaki
Summary: what happened if the person who saved you was actually your teacher at your first year of high school? What will you do? Wait what? Soul Society will be destroyed! IchiRuki. Not IchiHime hehe. R&R please!
1. The Hero is Blond

Thanks for Zangetsu50, xjakx, burgsmith who read my first fanfic and review it. (Please Remember, Ichigo!). This is my second fanfic. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.**

* * *

**Hero to Sensei?**

Chapter 1: The hero is blond?

Rukia's POV

"Give up already, shinigami!"

I can't stood up. The middle of the night, lying on the street and fighting hollows. That's what shinigami do?

"I think you are, shinigami! Then I'll finish you up in a minute!"

This freak (Freak = Grandfisher) kinda creepy for me. Will I survived? Will I defeat this freak? Will I die or someone save me? I wouldn't know.

"R-Rukia-sama! Please stand up!" I heard Sode no Shirayuki's voice on my soul. Sode no shirayuki can't helped me because of that stupid Urahara. He trapped Sode no Shirayuki on my soul. Now, I only use my normal zanpakutou. Not my shikai.

"Sode... no... Shira.. yuki..." I said. I can't spoke clearly. As that freak gonna hold me and eat me, I just closed my eyes. I don't really care if I die, I don't have reason to live anyway. But it really strange. It was more than one minute. I opened my eyes. A guy with an orange hair. Yes, orange hair guy. Wait... he use glasses. He saved me.

"So you awake, ice princess?" he grinned, "ah... Long time no see, Grand Fisher."

"Ku-KUROSAKI... ICHIGO!"

"hmmm... I see. you remember my name." he said "Gatsuga...TENSHOU!". He cut grand fisher into half and It disappeared.

I was speechless. Yes, speechless. His reiatsu was really strong. Maybe he is powerful than taichou rank. The USUAL taichou rfutank. "A-arigatou... erm." I said.

"Ichigo. The name is Kurosaki Ichigo." he smiled as he carried me in bridal style.

"Urmm... Ichigo... What are doing?" I was mad at him. That was the first time that a guy carried me in bridal style.

"Helping you. You can't even walk." Ichigo said as he put me on the chair, near the park. I lied on the chair. He used his kido to healed my wounds. Wow, he can use kido and the shocking one is the wounds disappeared quickly.

"Arigatou... Ichigo-san." I smiled at him, "What is your rank in Soul Society?"

"Soul Society?" He said, "3rd squad. Taichou. How about you?"

I knew. Yes, He was taichou. "I'm in 5th squad. Taichou rank."

"Wait... You... I thought no one was in there seat." He was shocked. Yes, really shocked. "Why didn't you used your haori?"

"Yamamoto-sotaichou will give me tommorow. You also didn't wear it anyway. Anyway, I was the new 5th squad taichou." I sighed.

"Oh that's why you didn't use it. I'm too lazy to use." Ichigo smiled again, "Anyway, how old are you?"

"15. And you?" I asked.

"I'm 24 years old. How are you?" he said.

"I'm fine. I'm going home. Thanks for healing my wounds, Ichigo." I bowed.

"Want me to accompany you?"

"No thanks." I said. As I disappeared. I used shunpo (flash step) and I went to my house. I just jumped to my room and slept because the next day was first school

* * *

Done! How was it?

R&R please!


	2. The first Day of School

**Hero to Sensei! - Chapter 2: First Day of School**

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue said. I sat on my chair. Yeah, it was the first day of school. Well, School was boring as ever. You could said that I always had a good marks on every subjects. er... well except for Science.

"Ohayo, Inoue-san... How was your vacation?" I asked her. Well, you know Inoue went to Hokkaido on her vacation. But me, I always fought hollows.

"Ummmm... GREAT!" She shouted, "How about yours, Kuchiki-san?"

"urm... Nice..." I smiled a bit.

"Well... I'm curious about our sensei. I hope it's a guy." Inoue said in dreamy tone, "Well... I just said hope."

Inoue wanted to have a male sensei. Since playgroup to high school, me and Inoue never experience with a male sensei. EVEN ONCE. She was popular in Karakura school, maybe because of her beauty, brain and kind. Yeah.

"uh... We'll see." I said to her. She nodded. As the bell ringing, Inoue and the other students went to their seat.

I saw the sensei. It was... a guy from that night! Kurosaki Ichigo if I'm right. Ichigo-san.

"Good morning. Well, today is your first day of school, so introduce yourself. Before we started, Anybody can guess my name? Extra points if you know." He asked.

Well, there were students raised their hands.

"You..." He pointed at the blue-haired girl.

"Is it... Takeshi?"

"Wrong. You?" He pointed the black-haired boy.

"Mayuri?"

"Nope. You?" He pointed at Inoue.

"Ulquoirra?"

"Wrong. You?" He pointed at the blond-haired girl.

"Ichisen?"

"Almost. You?" He pointed at the grey-haired boy.

"Ichimen?"

"Almost. Anybody?" He asked. No one raised their hands. "Well... My name-"

I raised my hand quickly before he finished his sentences. Everybody stared at me.

"Yes, You want to guess?" He smiled.

I stood up and started to speak. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo is your name, am I right?"

"Well, then. Extra points for you, ice-."

"Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki-sensei." I smiled at him.

"Okay... then I introduced myself first. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm 24 years old. I will teach you History and Geography. Well then everyone, introduced yourself" Ichigo-san said.

Everyone was introduced themselves to Ichigo-san. As well as me.

"Well then. It's time for your next subject." Ichigo-san said.

* * *

**LUNCH BREAK...**

"Kuchiki-san! OMG! that Kurosaki-sensei is hot! And He's still 24 years old!" Inoue said.

"Well... I don't know if he is hot. Wait... I gotta go!" I ran to the garden. No one was there. I sat under the sakura tree and slept.

Until I heard a voice. "Well... Well... Ice princess sleeping under the sakura tree."

I opened my eyes. Ichigo-san was staring at me! "I-Ichigo-san!"

"Yo, Ice princess. Just want to give you this from Soul Society. I went to Soul Society yesterday and Yama-ji told me to give you this. Here, Kuchiki-dono." He gave me the haori from Yamamoto-sotaichou.

"Arigatou... Well I should told you this... throw away the dono. I'm not really from Kuchiki clan. They adopted me."

"Oh... Well..."

"Ne... Ichigo-san. Are you also in noble family?"

"Yeah... Kurosaki clan. Before I defeated Aizen, Kurosaki clan was not a noble family. Well, It was because of me." He sighed.

"You... killed... I mean defeated Aizen. How come? I thought it was Isshin-taichou who defeated him," I giggled.

"Well... Did you know that Isshin is my father?" Ichigo told me.

"Eh... Wha... You're kidding right? The great Isshin is your father?"

"Yeah..."

"You're joking right?"

"It wasn't a joke. After school, you come with me to see the prove." He said as I nodded to him. Well, the bell ringing again, It was time for Math class.

* * *

**After school...**

I waited for Ichigo. As 15 minutes later, He show up.

"Well then... If you want the prove. then, let's go." He said.

I nodded. Well, I went to Ichigo-san's house. It was big. "Wow... That is your house?"

"Yeah... Come in then." We went inside the house. I saw Isshin. He was gonna kicked Ichigo. Well the truth is flying kick! But it failed. Ichigo-san dodged it.

"My son already grown up. He brought a girl in our house!" He said. He went to the poster that said, 'MASAKI' in it and a picture of a blond-haired women. "MASAKI! Our son already grown up!"

I twitched. "Is that really Isshin-taichou?"

"Yeah. That poster was my mom."

"Was? She passed away?"

"Yeah... Because of the grand fisher. The same grand fisher that _we _fought."

"Oh... I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay." He said.

Then, 2 little girls went to Ichigo-san. "Ichi-nii! Welcome home!" A girl with black hair hugged him.

"Onii-chan! Welcome home!" A girl with blond hair hugged him too.

"Well this are my sister. Karin and Yuzu. And Karin... Yuzu... This is Kuchiki Rukia. She's a shinigami also"

"Well Nice to meet you, Karin... Yuzu..."

"AH... Nice to meet you too... Rukia-san!" they smiled at me.

"Well... Well... You're a shinigami?" Isshin said, "You're perfect with my son Ichigo!"

"Ah... I'm sorry, Isshin-taichou. I'm only a student. and also a taichou of 5th squad."

"So you're the new taichou? How interesting!"

"Well... Oyaji... Stop messing around. She's our guest." Ichigo mad at him. As Yuzu brought the tea.

"Sit down... Rukia-chan..." Isshin said.

"A-arigatou." I sat on the couch.

"Well... You're from a noble family?"

"Yeah... Well... I was just adopted by Kuchiki clan." I smiled.

"Well... one thing that I could said to you."

"What is it, Isshin-taichou?"

"... Soul Society will destroy!"

Me, Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin shocked. "Well... Oyaji. It's not the time to joke." Ichigo and Karin shouted.

"Well I'm not..."

* * *

Well... Sorry for a late update...

RnR!


	3. SICK!

**Hero to Sensei! – Chapter 3: SICK!**

"Welll… It's a joke right, Isshin-taichou?" I said to him. "It's a joke right!"

"EXPLAIN! Oyaji!" Ichigo shouted.

As Karin continued his sentence. "RIGHT NOW!"

"Well... Aliens will destroy Soul Society!" Isshin-taichou said.

"W-WHA... Wait the minute. They are not such thing called "Alien"! You're really joking, Isshin-taichou!" I said to him.

"Ah... Ichigo, my son and Karin... Yuzu... my daughter... You don't have sense of humor like Rukia." He laughed.

"O-OYAJI!" Karin and Ichigo-san punched Isshin-taichou.

"Otou-san... You make us worry!" Yuzu said.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy. Maybe I was tired. "Well... I should get going. Thank you for everything."

"Bye, Rukia-san!" Karin and Yuzu waved at me.

"Bye, Rukia-chan!" Isshin waved at me in a smile face.

I went to the park. The same park that I met Ichigo-san and grandfisher. I felt hot and dizzy as my eyes closed and I lost my balance.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

As I spied Rukia, I saw her fainted. I ran and catched her body. "Oi... RUKIA!" I said. I put my hand on her forehead. It was really hot. "I can't go to house. Well, I have no choice but to take you to my apartment."

I went to my car, Lexus IS200 (Expensive lol xD) and still carried Rukia on bridal style. We went to my apartment. I wiped her face and took care of her.

* * *

I'm sorry if it's too short... Question for everyone and answer this in review: "Should I make it more romance in the next chapter?"

RnR!


	4. Thank You, Ichigo!

Note: Well, Inoue is not from Bleach. In the 2nd chapter, There was a girl named Inoue. Well, actually this Inoue is Orihime's adoptive daughter, Inoue Hotaru. (OC of course!). Enjoy! Oh and MORE ROMANTIC! (Thanks, Rukes-san!)

* * *

**Hero to Sensei! - Chapter 4: Thank You, Ichigo!**

**Rukia's POV**

I woke up. Well, Where am I? I just remembered that I fainted. As I heard a voice. "Yo, Ice princess... So you awake?"

It was Ichigo-san's voice. He was just back from bathroom, well... He was just took a bath. Yeah... Now I agreed with Inoue. Ichigo-san is hot. Yes, HOT. I saw his chest, well, semi-naked. He used his towel to covered his legs to hips. Wait... Why am I thinking about it?

"Ichigo-san... Where am I?"

"At my apartment. You okay?" He asked as he put his hand on my forehead. I nodded. "Well, your fever goes down. Good then. Since you still have the fever, you shouldn't attend school."

"But..."

"Well... Do you live with your family? Maybe I should asked your family to pick you up." He said

"I... I don't have family. My mom, dad and sister died at car accident. I was lucky that I'm still alive."

"... Sorry about that, ice princess. Then, you stay at my place." he sighed.

I didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Well, It's already time to go to school. Bye, Ice princess." He said as he touched my head.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV **

**BELL RINGING!...**

"Good morning, students. Well tod-" My sentence cut by a girl who just came in.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-sensei. I'm late." She said. It was Kuchiki Rukia. That girl... really wants to get trouble at school. Does she really care about her sickness? Oh Gosh...

"Kuchiki-san... I'm going to talk with you for a moment. Well, class. Read page 133 to 150." I said to her. We went to the roof at the school for awhile. "What are doing in here?"

"I... I'm sorry... I... I was just..." She cried. I pat at her head and hugged her.

"Nevermind... Go to the clinic." I said to her as I pushed myself from her. "I'll see you there."

When she went to the clinic, I went to the class again. "Sorry for waiting. Let's go to page 133 and discuss it."

* * *

I went to the clinic and I saw Rukia lied on the bed. Sleeping.

"You always making me worry don't you know, Rukia?" I smiled. Yes, I don't have classes until noon.

2 hours later, Rukia opened her eyes. "Ichigo-san..." she smiled a bit, "W-What are you doing here? You should go..."

"I don't have classes anyway. Only 3 classes."

"Okay..." She sighed.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL...**

"Let's go home..." I said. Rukia nodded. We went to my apartment by my car. I carried her to my apartment. Her fever goes down. That was a good news. I put her on my bed again.

"A-... Arigatou... Ichigo..." She smiled at me. That was the first time that she called me "Ichigo".

* * *

How was it? REVIEW PLEASE! Or not I KILL YOUU... HAHAHAHA (Kidding... I just hope you guys review.

Rey :)


	5. Message from MiRae

**Hey there!**

Well... I had a new idea. I'm going to make a new version of "Hero to Sensei!". I don't really like it. Well, I wanted to improve it. I had so many typo and stuff, that's make me wanted to edit and make the new version. Yes I know that some of you love my stories. I appreciate that so much. Thank you for supporting me. I wish everyone agreed about it. Well, just review, Do you agree to make a new version of Hero to Sensei? Well... Your answer? Tell your answer when you review it. Okay? Thank you everyone. I'll make it more better and more ICHIRUKI! :)

MiRae Gisella 'Julie' Kurosaki/Aragaki Rey/MiRae Naomi Kurosaki


	6. NEW VERSION OF HERO TO SENSEI

Hey guys. This is Aragaki Rey or MiRae Naomi Kurosaki. Just a little note for you guys who likes my fic. I already finish my new version of "hero to sensei!".

Just look at **"Hero to Sensei~"** by** Lexa-Mikaela-Astaire**.

I beg you guys to read my new version of it. My grammar is better and things. I made it more longer. Please read it!

Please don't forget to REVIEW and if you like it, FAVOURITE IT! :D

Thx,

Aragaki Rey/MiRae Naomi Kurosaki.


End file.
